


A Little Angel

by DestinyJoyHope



Category: The Candle Cult (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, just a bunch pre cult eve, non-linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyJoyHope/pseuds/DestinyJoyHope
Summary: A collection of the adventures of Eve, once called Lucy, and her ward Samantha. Set before Eve joined the cult.





	

It was the the summer before high school when Samantha finally acknowledged two things: one, she owned an ungodly amount of stuffed animals and two, she shouldn't keep them on the top bunk of her bed.

Her collection was large (a fact commonly pointed out to her from basically anyone who had seen the surface of her bed), but it never had been an actual problem for her other than judgement from her peers and her brother's teasing. Thinking back on it, Samantha should've been more surprised at the fact that something like this hadn't happened sooner, especially with the company she keeps.

The girl was lying down with her stomach on the floor and a book splayed out in front of her when another stuffed animal was pelted at her head, landing unceremoniously on the book in front of her. She had lost track of how many she had been hit with at that point, and the considerable pile around her told her for quite a while. She had already resolved not to give the satisfaction of responding after the first few times she was hit. Years of practice went into situations like this, and maybe for once her tongue wouldn't need ice for her silent cause. She brushed the stuffed animal off of her book, and her eyes glanced up at the growing pile of ammunition around herself. She could just retaliate to get this over with...

Samantha shook the idea out of her head. That would earn her the exact opposite reaction than what her goal was. The little voice in her head nagged her to accept the fact that in the game of wills, she tended to end up as the loser. Sighing, she absentmindedly flipped another page in her book. Her concentration on reading had already been long gone, but shutting it would be another way of showing her loss.

A pillow then smacked her in the face with more force than usual. A gesture like this should've pissed her off, but this was a signal of possible victory. Samantha smirked, achieving one of those rare times she’s been able to outlast her. "What, you ran out of ammunition?" She teased, finally giving in and throwing a stuffed animal back to the top bunk.

"No," a voice corrected from above, "I got bored of throwing stuffed animals at you in silence. So what's the best way to get you to reply?"

She'd been jipped. Samantha scowled and shut her book, sealing her defeat in the will power game. With the hardcover in her hand, she felt the weight of it and proceeded to chuck it toward the top bunk, and it was followed by a cry of pain.

"Ow!" A head popped out from the bunk, the angel's hand rubbing where she got hit. "What kind of move is that? That's just you being a sore loser!"

"Well, you're technically the one who's sore about this,” Samantha replied, satisfied with the injury she placed upon her angel. “Get it? 'Cuz of how I hit you..." the girl tapped her own temple, to which her angel only stuck her tongue out at her ward. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, can you give me my book back so I can read in peace?” She asked, her hand held out in expectancy.

"I dunno, can you?" The angel cocked her head in questioning, an innocently curious look plastered on her face.

Samantha raised an eyebrow in judgement. "Really? You’re gonna be like that?" she questioned, to which the angel’s lips quirked as she waited for the proper response. "Ugh, fine. _May_ I have my book back?"

"Hmm…” the angel tapped her chin in thought. “'fraid I gotta say no on that one!"

Samantha gaped for a moment and then scowled at her angel's cocky smirk. She was ready to find a dictionary to throw at her, but she settled for one of the various stuffed animals on the ground. The angel was able to easily dodge her attack. "At this point, you're just being a butthead," she accused, and a mock gasp sounded from the top bunk.

"That is some rude language, and as your guardian angel I must condemn you for it," the angel scolded, picking up the book and waving it in her hand. "Along with hurting others who have done absolutely nothing wrong and ignoring your best friend, I guess that means no more reading for you!" Cackling, she disappeared from Samantha's line of view.

"Hey! You can't do that! Lucy!" The girl made some kind of animalistic noise in frustration and jumped for the bunk bed's ladder. She scaled the ladder quickly, and the second she had made it to the top she went for a tackle to her first guess of the general direction the angel was. Her guess was correct and she felt a fistful of feathers and a shoulder in her hands. The girl pinned her to the bed and managed to keep her down despite the squirming. "Ha!"

Lucy’s struggles diminished after a few moments, and she sighed in defeat. “Wow, you really want to win today,” She commented, locking eyes with her ward.

Once she had Lucy underneath her, Samantha realized she might've gone a bit too far. "Gotta even out the playing field somehow," she replied simply, getting off the angel and sitting back. Taking the opportunity of her angel's distraction, she snatched the book that fell beside her, even though after this ordeal she knew she was going to ditch it under her bed for at least the rest of the day. She still decided to hang onto it until Lucy had forgotten about it (which from her experience, it wouldn’t take long). When the angel sat up straight, the girl could clearly see how her wings were bent at awkward angles due to their size. “Were you really that desperate for my attention?”

Lucy shrugged. “C’mon, do you really think I have much else to do?” She glanced over the edge of the bed to overview the room, which was strewn with stuffed animals. “Wow, you’re gonna have a lot of fun cleaning that up.”

“Excuse me?” Samantha stared at her angel in disbelief. “ _I’m_ gonna have fun cleaning that up?”

Lucy nodded, and the girl couldn’t tell whether she was joking or not. “In the grand scheme of things, if you’d responded the first time I threw a stuffed animal, we wouldn’t have this mess.”

To that, Samantha chucked her book at Lucy again.

The angel gave out another cry of pain and rubbed her head again. “Okay, if you want me to help you, throwing books at me isn’t the best way to go about it,” she complained. “Hit me around the same spot too…”

“Well, you deserve it,” Samantha said bluntly. “And you know I’m not dumb. What do you want?”

“An ice pack, mostly,” Lucy answered. “But to clean all of this up? I dunno, it’s gonna cost you about-”

“-the max I’m giving you is a tub of ice cream, vanilla only.”

“It’s like you want to kill me.” Lucy clutched at her chest and pouted at her ward, who remained firm about her position. She groaned. “Fine, I guess I’ll settle for that. But only ‘cuz I love you.” She crawled across the bed and slid down the ladder.

Samantha rolled her eyes, ignoring the smile growing on her face. “Yeah, yeah, love you too, now get to cleaning before you run out of the room.”


End file.
